


turn off the lights (it's night on the sun)

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Omega Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: Zuko is the first Omega to attend Ba Sing Se University. It's what his father wants.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first A/B/O fic! This first chapter is short, but I hope to write longer ones in the future.

_you're hopelessly hopeless_

_i hope so_

_for you_

_//_

On his first day of classes, Zuko considers dropping out entirely. Not only is he the only omega at Ba Sing Se University but, because Father had considered him too stupid to attend University until he was 21, he's older than all of his classmates, as well. They stare at him unabashedly as he takes a seat in a back corner and begins pulling his things out of his bag. Some of them even openly speculate about what he's doing at the University at all. 

He doesn't blame them. There are plenty of omega specific universities that many would consider more suitable. Those universities are designed to mold omegas into perfect mates. However, Ozai had no such expectations for his son. According to Ozai, Zuko was lucky to be born at all. He would not shame the family name by submitting to some lowlife alpha. 

And Ozai always won. 

Instinctively, Zuko's hand moves to the scar covering the left side of his face. 

Ozai _always_ won. 

He can't think about that now, though. He's arrived early to class, but the professor will be in at any minute. He needs to make a good impression if he wants to please his father. He's already behind because of his status. He can't let himself get off on the wrong foot. 

Steeling himself, he breathes deeply. He can do this. He can makes his father proud. 

"Hi! I'm Aang!" 

Zuko jumps at the sudden voice and the Freshmen rushes to apologize. 

"It's fine." Zuko cuts across the apology curtly. He can feel everyone's eyes on him. All he wants is to be left alone, but Agni knows that's not possible. With all the confidence of an 18 year old, the Freshmen settles into the desk beside Zuko's. He doesn't seem the least bit concerned about the attention that he's attracting. In fact, he doesn't even seem to notice it. 

"You're an Omega, right?" The Freshmen asks casually. Zuko bristles. "Everyone's talking about you!" 

"They should learn not to talk so much. It's unbecoming." 

"They're just curious, I guess." 

"Curiousity is unbecoming." 

The Freshmen gives him an odd look. "Do you think everything is unbecoming?" 

"No!" Zuko snaps. "Honoring your family name is very becoming." 

"Huh," The Freshmen says thoughtfully. "I don't really have a family. I grew up with monks." 

Zuko doesn't respond. Why does he care who this kid grew up with? 

"Monk Gyatso is kind of like family!" 

Zuko glowers at him. 

"And so are Appa and Momo!" The Freshmen is annoyingly cheerful. He reminds Zuko of his Uncle Iroh. A man who had everything, but threw it all away to open a tea shop. He claimed it was the only thing that made him truly happy. 

"Are those more monks?" Zuko finds himself asking. He immediately wishes he could take it back. 

"Nope! Appa is a Pyrenees and Momo is a cat!" 

"A cat?" 

"Well, I don't really know what breed he is. Do you have any pets?" 

"Pets are a waste of time." 

"Oh." The Freshmen wilts and Zuko feels a twinge of regret. Why should he, though? Isn't that what you get when you bother a stranger? "You should come meet Appa and Momo!" 

Zuko resists the urge to roll his eyes. Does this kid really think that it's normal to invite a stranger to meet your pets? Honestly, does he have no common sense? 

"What's your major?" 

"What?" 

"I'm majoring in Art!" Obviously, Zuko thinks, since the kid's desk is a mess of markers and scraps of doodled on notebook paper. Somehow, while they were talking, he had managed to turn his desk into Zuko's worst nightmare. 

"Business." It wasn't his choice, but father wouldn't consider any other major. 

And Ozai always won. 

"That's cool!" 

Fortunately, before Zuko can respond, the professor steps into the room. He's five minutes late, Zuko notices. Surely, he'll apologize for his tardiness. 

He doesn't. 

"My name is Dr. Lee and I am going to be teaching you about the intricacies of mathematics." He pauses to write his name on the board. "Now, how many of you failed high school Algebra?" 

A few hands raise, including the hand of the Freshmen beside him. When he notices Zuko looking, he shrugs sheepishly. 

"Very well!" Dr. Lee seems unfazed by the number of hands. "I taught remedial Algebra for many years. I assure you that you are in very capable hands. However, in order for this to go smoothly, I trust that you will each work hard to learn the concepts and ace the final test." 

The rest of the class goes similarly. Dr. Lee goes over the basics of the course and tasks them with completing a round of practice problems for the next class session. Zuko had completed the problems in preparation for the first class and found them overly basic. Is this really the best that Ba Sing Se University has to offer? 

Clearly, the other students are impressed. Even The Freshmen is bubbling with enthusiasm as he trails Zuko out of the classroom. 

"Dr. Lee was great! I hope all of the professors are as nice as him! By the way, what do you have next? I have Elementary Mandarin." 

"Mandarin?" Zuko glances at The Freshmen. He seems to sense Zuko's interest and latches on to it like a bloodhound to a scent. 

"Yeah! Monk Gyatso speaks it fluently. He tried to teach me, but I was a pretty bad student." He rubs his head ruefully. "I guess I'm just a bad student." 

"You made it into Ba Sing Se." 

"I did!" The Freshmen puffs out his chest in a show of pride. "On an Art scholarship, though." 

"Art isn't practical." 

"I guess it's not very becoming, huh?" The Freshmen says mischievously. 

"Why are you following me?" Zuko growls. "Shouldn't you be heading to Elementary Mandarin?" 

"It's only the first day! We'll just be covering the syllabus." 

" _Bié guǎn wǒ_!" 

"Wow! You speak Mandarin? What does that even mean?" 

"Maybe you'll learn it in class today." Zuko gives him a pointed look. 

"Okay, okay. I guess I should go. I'll see you around, though, right?" 

Zuko means to say no. He didn't come to the university to make friends, after all. Besides, Aang is overly cheerful and prone to over-sharing. There's no point to saying yes. It will only lead to Aang pestering him outside of class. 

"We have class together, don't we?" 

Aang's eyes light up and Zuko is afraid he's going to try and hug him. Thankfully, Aang remains where he's standing. 

"I'll see you on Wednesday, Zuko!" And then he scampers off to his next class. Zuko watches him go with equal parts relief and regret. He isn't at Ba Sing Se to make friends. If anything, friends will only make what he's here to do that much harder. He has to honor his family name and earn his father's pride. It's all that he's ever cared about. It's all that he's ever wanted. But is it really? His stomach twists at the thought. If his father knew he was thinking like this it would be a disgrace. But his father isn't here. 

For a second, Zuko feels lighter than he has in years. And then he remembers what he's always known. 

Ozai always wins. 

He had proven it when he forced the Ba Sing Se University board to allow Zuko to enter the university, and he'd proven it to his own son many times before. To waste all of his father's efforts, to dishonor the family name, would be unbearable. It would be worse than losing his mother. It would be worse than when he'd earned his scar. 

Azula was born lucky but Zuko was lucky to be born. He had to, _has_ to, work harder than anyone else to prove his worth. And he won't let some Freshmen get in the way. On Wednesday, he'll tell Aang that they can't be friends. No, he'll tell The Freshmen that he doesn't have the time for friends. He has a lot to make up for, his status and his failure to make his father proud, and he won't rest until he's proven himself. It's something that only he can do. He's worked hard his entire life and he isn't about to stop now. His life is just beginning. To watch it all crumble before him would be unbearable. 

With a newfound resolve, Zuko turns towards the library. Dr. Lee wants a few simple practice problems, well, Zuko is going to master the entire textbook. And after that, he's going to begin working on the material for his other courses. He'll master them all and graduate Ba Sing Se at the top of his class. He's the first Omega to attend Ba Sing Se University, but he's more than that. He's his father's son. 

And if Ozai always wins, then Zuko better damn well start winning, too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all of the love on this story!

_well, there's one thing to know about this globe_

_it's bound and it's willing to explode_

_//_

Zuko remains in the library until his next class, which meets at 4:00 pm. In the time between, he manages to complete several chapters of his Pre-Calculus textbook. Again, he finds the problems laughably easy. As he packs up his things, he considers asking Dr. Lee about a possible placement test. Surely, his needs would be better served in a higher level course. And then he wouldn't have to face The Freshmen again. But there's a small part of him that feels good about how well he's doing. He can imagine the pleased look on Dr. Lee's face when he hands back a perfectly solved sheet of problems. It's not much, but it feels him with a sense of pride. He can feel himself beginning to smile. 

And then he glances at a nearby clock and realizes that he only has 15 minutes before his next class. 

Throwing the rest of his things into his bag, he dashes out of the library and onto the commons. Ba Sing Se is essentially a walking campus with only a few buildings situated in the nearby downtown. There are buses available to shephard University students from campus to these outlier buildings. Zuko passes one such bus on his way to the Arts building and nearly slams into one of the many students gathered to board. 

"Excuse me," he mumbles and moves to pass. He can feel the gathered crowd watching him and flushes. 

His father would never let something so stupid bother him. Neither would Azula. Zuko makes an effort to straighten his spine and keep his eyes forward until he's sure he's out of sight. Only then does he glance at his watch with more than a tinge of anxiety. Only 6 minutes until his class starts and he's still a 5 minute walk from the Arts building. He can hear his father's voice berating him for his tardiness. How can he expect anyone to respect him when he's such a failure? He can't even make it to class on time! Well, he's not late _yet_. If he sprints, he'll make it with a few minutes to spare. 

Gripping the strap of his bag, he starts running. 

He makes it to class at 3:58 and slides gratefully into one of the only empty seats left. 

"Hey!" 

Zuko glances at the seat beside him. The Freshmen girl in the desk is glaring in his general direction. 

"What?" 

"That's _my_ seat!" 

"Why do you need two seats?" 

"Because I'm _blind_ , asshole!" The girl's voice is overly loud in the classroom. "I need space!" 

"It's the only seat left," Zuko says as reasonably as he can manage. 

"Oh," the girl considers this. "Well, I guess you can sit there." 

"Thanks," Zuko says drily. 

"You're welcome. I'm Toph, by the way." 

"Zuko." 

"You don't sound like a Freshmen." 

"I'm not." 

"So, what are you doing in a Freshmen class? Did you fail that badly the first time?" 

"No!" Zuko flounders to think of something to say. Unfortunately, he comes up with nothing. Toph grins beside him. 

"You don't have to be so embarrassed about it. Failing Intro to Writing is basically a rite of passage, if you think about it." 

"I don't think that's--" 

"Oh, lighten up!" Toph chortles. "You're never going to make it with that stick so far up your ass." 

"I do _not_ have a stick up my ass!" 

Unfortunately, the professor chooses that moment to join them. She gives Zuko an odd look that has him sinking lower into his seat. He wonders how one day could be so horrible without leading to a painful death. He's starting to understand why his uncle left the family business to open a tea shop. Vaguely, he wonders if Uncle Iroh would hire him. The man has always been overly fond of him. It's not that hard to imagine Uncle welcoming him to the shop with open arms. Of course, that would mean renouncing everything that Father has taught him. And Uncle is nothing but a senile old man, anyway. At least, that's what Azula said. 

And Azula was always right. 

Zuko frowns at the thought of his sister and quickly pulls his focus back to the professor. She's written her name, Professor Lisa, in neat cursive on the board. She catches him looking and smiles kindly. 

"Do you need to borrow a sheet of paper?"

"Paper?" Zuko repeats dumbly. 

"Yes, for the assignment. I want you to write a paragraph introducing yourself to share with the class." 

"Oh, right." Zuko quickly reaches into his bag for a sheet of paper and a pen. He realizes that everyone else has been busy writing for a few minutes already. Even Toph is typing, albeit with a scowl on her face. And why shouldn't she be scowling? This has to be the stupidest writing assignment that's ever been given in a university classroom. Is this really the best that Ba Sing Se University has to offer? 

At least it's only a paragraph. 

Sighing, Zuko puts pencil to paper and begins to write. He starts with the basics, his name and his major, and then moves on to the more substantial things. For example, he's the son of Ozai and the grandson of Azulon. After some thought, he adds that he's the nephew of Iroh. Maybe someone has visited his tea shop. It would be nice to hear how his uncle is doing. Finally, he finishes with his main goal: to honor his family name. Surely, these Freshmen will appreciate honor. He doesn't know why it's so important to him for them to understand. It's not like they're going to be his friends. Still, he leaves the sentence in. It's his introduction, after all. Satisfied, he sets his pencil down and waits for the rest of the class to finish. He glances at Toph to find her asleep on her desk. Scoffing, he turns back to the front of the room. In less than 30 minutes he'll be back in the library where he won't have to worry about anything. 

Finally, Professor Lisa signals for everyone to put down their pencils. Most of the students look relieved to be done with it. Some of them look nervous. 

"Why don't we begin with you?" Professor Lisa gestures to a girl sitting in the front row and she begins reading her paragraph in a clear, calm voice. When she's done, the person behind her reads their own paragraph. As they move down the rows, Zuko begins to grow nervous. He's already attracting enough attention by being an Omega, does be really need to draw even more? Can't he been given a break? 

He badly wants to make up an excuse to leave, but can't think of a single one. A medical emergency? No, someone might call an ambulance. He needs to use the toilet? No, when he doesn't come back someone might think he's sick and call an ambulance. Besides, it's too late. Toph is reading her paragraph. Zuko is next and there's nothing he can do. 

Toph finishes reading and Professor Lisa looks at Zuko expectantly. Shakily, Zuko gets to his feet in front of what feels like a million pairs of eyes. He clears his throat and someone whispers something at the back of the room. He feels everyone staring and it's like there are bugs crawling all over his skin. He wants to run and run fast to the library. No, to his dorm room. 

No, he wants to run home. 

But then he thinks of Azula and how she was born lucky. She wouldn't let something like this faze her. In fact, she would bask in the attention. She's been the center of attention all of her life. 

Breathing deeply, Zuko straightens his spine. Glaring at the whiteboard, he begins reading his paragraph. 

"My name is Zuko Li and I am a Business Major. I am the son of Ozai Li, and the grandson of Azulon Li. I am the nephew of Iroh Li, as well. My uncle owns a tea shop. I believe that some of you may have visited his tea shop. I am at Ba Sing Se University to honor my family name and prove myself worthy to become my Father's successor." 

He doesn't expect applause, of course, but the deafening silence that accompanies his reading is off-putting. Perhaps it needs a second to truly sink in? 

"Some paragraph, Zuko." 

Zuko glares at Toph, but it's a wasted effort. Around them, the other students are packing up their things and trickling out of the classroom. Professor Lisa is giving him an odd look again. He tries to ignore it. 

Toph follows him out of the classroom like a particularly annoying pet. Unlike a pet, though, she can speak. 

"I was wrong when I said you need to lighten up. It's more than a need. I honestly think you might die if you don't." 

"You don't know anything about me!" 

"I know plenty about you!" Toph lowers her voice in a poor imitation of him. "My name is Zuko Li. I am the son of Ozai Li." 

"I don't sound like that!" Zuko snaps. "Besides, your paragraph was stupid." 

"Sure it was," Toph says with a shrug. "The assignment was stupid." 

"You still should have tried harder." They step out into the sunlight and Zuko relaxes minutely. 

"If I tried any harder I would have had a brain aneurysm." 

Zuko ignores her. 

"Come on, Son of Ozai." Toph jabs him in the side and laughs when he bats her hand away. "Don't you know how to have fun?" 

"I have work to do. I don't have time for fun." 

"Aw, don't be like that!" 

"I'm not _being_ like anything." Zuko pauses to consider the vast spread of the commons. There are students scattered across the grass talking and playing games. For a moment, he wishes he could sit down with them and enjoy the sunshine. He quickly pushes the thought away. "I have to go study." 

"Fine. I'll see you in class on Wednesday, Son of Ozai." 

"My name is Zuko!" 

"Sure is." 

She laughs as she walks away to whatever plans she has. Even though he hardly knows her, he has a feeling that it isn't anything particularly good. He finds himself watching her for longer than strictly necessary as she navigates the crowds around the commons. 

Shaking his head, he heads for the library. 

//

On Tuesday, Zuko only has one class. As part of the agreement that his father had made with the University board, he's taking a far lighter course load than either he or his father would have liked. The board had refused to give up, though, and Zuko had been forced to accept a 3 course limit. At this rate, it will take him an extra year to graduate. 

Unless he proves himself to the University board. 

It's another reason to study harder and focus on his assignments. If he impresses the professors, then they're sure to put in a good word with the board. 

Azula may have been born lucky, but Zuko is no stranger to hard work. He doesn't need luck for things to work out. He only needs to keep himself focused. 

The classroom is empty when he enters and he chooses a seat in the back. It's early for most University students, but Zuko has always favored the morning. The world seems brighter somehow, less cluttered. It feels easier to breathe when the sun has just risen and the grass is still wet with dew. 

It's something he inherited from his mother. 

Ozai was an early riser, but he wasn't one to appreciate the world at any time of the day or night. A powerful Alpha, he considered such thoughts weak and unbecoming. When Ursa had given Zuko a painting set for his sixth birthday, Ozai had thrown it in the fire. No son of his was going to be weak. Omega or not, Zuko was expected to behave in a way that was becoming of his lineage and brought honor to his family name. For centuries, the Li line had produced only Alphas. Zuko's birth had broken the seemingly neverending line of Alpha births. That's why Ozai often told him that he was lucky to be born. He was an ill omen; he should never have been born at all. 

Zuko's hand hovers over his left eye, but he quickly lays it back on the desk. Now is not the time to let himself be dragged back into the past. 

He's still grappling with his thoughts when a younger man, most likely in his early thirties, steps into the room. He looks surprised to see Zuko, but not unpleasantly so. 

"You're an early riser, I see." 

"My father believes it is a virtue of greatness." 

"An interesting view. Your father sounds like a wise man." 

Zuko narrows his eyes at the man's tone. "He is. He wouldn't be as successful as he is if he weren't." 

"Ah, success! That great symbol of one's ability to outdo the rest. Tell me, do you believe in success?" 

"Of course I do! I just told you that my father is a great success!" 

"Yes, but is 'success' something that you can hold? Is it something that you can see? Taste? Hear?" 

"Is that a trick question?" 

"No question is a trick question." The man gives Zuko a considering look. "You're Zuko Li, correct?" 

"I am." 

"Ba Sing Se University's first Omega student. That's something to be proud of." 

"I don't see what my being an Omega has to do with anything," Zuko says tersely.

"Have you read an Omega Theory? There's an entire branch of philosophy devoted to the topic of status." 

Something clicks in Zuko"s mind. He feels like a fool for not realizing it before. This is the _professor_. No wonder he's talking in circles about success and the nature of status. 

"You're Dr. Zhao." 

"Professor Zhao, is fine. You know, I was thrilled to see your name on my roster, Zuko." 

"And why is that?" 

"I've never taught an Omega before. It's a new opportunity for me. One that I take very seriously, I might add." 

Zuko can feel his heartbeat in his throat. It's riding in a swell if anger that threatens to burst from him in any second. This _man_ sees him as some sort of experiment. An outlier and an oddity. He may take the opportunity seriously, but he clearly doesn't take Zuko seriously. It's obvious from the way he studies Zuko's reactions to his questions like he's watching a bug under a microscope. It leaves a sick feeling in Zuko's stomach. Is this what everyone thinks of him? 

Of course it is! Why else would they have let him into the University? 

No matter what he does, he'll always be an Omega to them. 

His distress must show in his face because Professor Zhao is suddenly speaking in a much less measured tone. He sounds worried. Zuko wishes he could laugh. 

"Are you all right, Zuko? Do you need some water?" 

Zuko finds his voice and his legs at the same time. Standing up abruptly enough to cause Zhao to start, he slings his bag onto his shoulder and levels the professor with a cold stare. "I don't believe I'll be needing this class, Dr. Zhao." 

"I'm very sorry if I offended you, Zuko. That was not my intention in the slightest. Please take your seat." 

"I'm leaving. I'll come by later this week with my withdrawal slip." 

Without waiting for a response, Zuko marches out of the classroom and down the hallway. He's halfway back to the library before he takes a moment to breathe. There are a few people waiting for the bus and he turns his back on them so that they won't see that he's upset. Agni, they can probably smell it on him. 

Too agitated to get any work done, he heads to his dorm. 

A long shower and some tea will help him clear his head. 


End file.
